Monitoring applications are useful tools for monitoring data in servers and other distributed computing systems. Monitoring applications can monitor, report and analyze the data produced by the applications running on the server. Typically the monitoring applications have to be manually configured so that the monitoring application knows what monitoring targets to monitor. Further, if the desired monitoring targets change, the monitoring application has to be manually reconfigured.